The 70th Hunger Games
by clonewars1143
Summary: in district 12 Her brother won the games when he was 15. She was 14 at the time. Now shes 15 and she goes into the games with her boy friend. will they make it out? Whill her brother lose his sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

My name's Amanda Harrow. I am 15 years old. I am in the hunger games and I am going to win.

* One week before *

I wake up in my brother Andrews house in victor's village. He won the games last year when he was 15. Today is the reaping for the 70th annual Hunger games. The Hunger Games is a morbid competition which takes place annually in the country of Panem. Every year, one boy and one girl between ages 12 and 18 is selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who prepare for a week and then go into an outdoor arena to fight to the death. The event is nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens and the last living tribute is declared the victor.

I then realized that this is my fourth reaping. My name will be in the reaping 4 times. Out of habit I dress in my hunting cloths and put my waist length Black hair in a pony-tail. I sneak past the fence and go into the forest.

The forest is lush with life and game. Picking up my bow and arrow I had hidden in a log I loaded an arrow. I was able to get two birds and a groosling. After trading with Greasy Sae at the hob I said good-by to David my hunting partner and boy-friend with Andy's permission. He's 18.

Getting home I found Andy who is now 16 dressed in a Blue top and Tan pants. I got dressed in a Dark Blue dress and shoes. Andy puts my hair in two French braids for the reaping. He's taller than me being 6'2 and me being 5 feet. We both have grey eyes.

* * *

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 2: The Reaping

Andy and I enter district 12's square. I sign in and go to the section for the 15 year old girls. Every year, each district holds a reaping ceremony. Two large glass balls contain slips of paper with each child's first and last name. A child's name is entered each year for every year that they are eligible. The entries are cumulative, and each year another slip is added to the glass ball for the child's aging. In Ex: At age 12 one slip has their name, at 13 two slips are added, and so on. By the time each child is 18 they must have a minimum of 7 entries in the glass ball.

Andy goes to the stage being a victor. The clock strikes two and it's time for two families to be destroyed. I looked at Andy and he smiled. Effie Trinket the escort of the District 12 tributes knocked on the misc. '' Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor! Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol! '' Effie said. They showed a video about the war and droughts but I was not listing. By the time I gathered my thoughts it was time for the drawing.

''Now The time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 70th annual Hunger Games! As usual Lady's first'' Effie Trinket said. She put her hand in the ball with the girl's names. I looked at Andy and Haymitch. I could see the fear and worry on their faces. Effie pulled the slip out and crossed beck to the stage. She smoothed the slip.

'' Amanda Harrow '' Effie said in a clear voice. I gasped and realized that it was my name she said. I was going to die and I knew it. Andy's face had horror written on it. Haymitch's face had shock on it. Four peace-keepers came looking for me so I stepped out my section. They saw and walked over to me. Two of them went behind and placed their hands on my back so I couldn't run. Two were in front of me. They escorted me to the stage, I walked up the steps and Andy hugged me.

''Now for the boy's'' Effie said. She put her hand in the ball with the boy's names. Effie pulled the slip out and crossed beck to the stage. She smoothed the slip. '' David Sanders '' Effie said in a clear voice. Peace-keepers escorted my hunting partner to the stage. '' Our tributes: David Sanders and Amanda Harrow '' Effie said. We were then taken into the justice building to say our final good-byes.

* * *

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	3. GoodByes

Chapter 3: Good-Byes

The Town Hall is easily not the fanciest place in the whole of Panem but the large, black and white colored tiles layering the entrance hall floor and the vast, open ceiling that keeps in the smell of sweet lavender is warm and rather soothing over my muddled mind. The Peacekeepers lead us smartly down a corridor I've never ventured to before and my grey eyes widen in their sockets at the delicate, arched windows and plush decorations.

Our group halts at the third door down the corridor, a Peacekeeper stoutly explaining that this is my allocated room for one hour to say goodbye to any visitors I may have. I keep my mouth closed, scared of the Peacekeeper who as he swings open the door for me, eyeing me with a look that clearly says he thinks that I am wimpy. I straighten my back, standing up straight, hoping that I will be able to prove him wrong in The Games and I avert my eyes from him, readying myself for the next hour.

Before I can take a step forward, there is a touch on my right shoulder and I freeze, my senses automatically going on alert at this unfamiliar touch, but the warm voice that speaks is only that of David.

"I love you" He says. The words he speaks are not long or extravagant, yet they cause my heart to warm in hope of a friend in these harsh times. I've never been a particularly independent child, usually preferring the company of my older, more trustworthy brother rather than other girls my age.

David removes his hand from my shoulder. I haven't shown any recognition at his words, so to show my response I lift my chin up high and step inside the room confidently. Immediately, the door closes behind me; apparently the Peace-keepers do not appreciate the show of trust amongst Tributes. The muffled thud and the sound of a lock clicking into place on the other side of the door sentences my enclosure.

For the time being, I take in the image of my room. There's one window in here; it's thickly glazed and the latches to open it are missing. The lonely window is complete with a window seat, decorated with frilly cushions and soft velvet. There are other sofas and wooden tables assorted amongst the peach-colored room, but I ignore them, keeping up my proud stride as I make a beeline for the window seat. I launch myself onto the sofa with a passion, enjoying the luxury of sinking into the heavy cushioning next to the cool glass. I stare out of the window at the dispersing crowd in the Courtyard who are returning to their homes to cherish their one day off work, and sigh as I think of how I could be one of those innocent citizens, heading home for the evening. I shift my position on the window seat to a more comfortable position, but then I feel strangely like a wart sitting upon a smooth complexion when I look down to see my Blue dress against the pure, blue materials at the window seat.

My head snaps up when I hear the lock click again at the door and then it swings open, guarded by a Peace-keeper reveling Andy. I could see that he had been crying. I jumped into his arms and hugged him. He wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. '' It's ok '' Andy told me. ''Why me? '' I asked him. '' I don't know '' He told me. '' I love you '' I told him. '' I love you '' He told me. He gave me my half of our YIN/YANG necklace. While he had the Yin which is the black side of the symbol. It carries a white dot that symbolizes a small part of yang being in yin. I had the white side of the symbol which is yang. It carries a black dot that symbolizes a small part of yin being in yang. For us it meant that we would always be together. The peace-keeper came to escort him out. He hugged me again. The peace -keepers pulled him off me. '' No! '' He screamed as was dragged out. '' Let go! '' He screamed. They pulled him out and slammed the door.

The door opened again and I saw Haymitch come in. He hugged me. '' You have to win'' He said. I smiled. He had been crying as well. '' I'll try '' I told him. He looked at me and said '' Sweat-heart your brother needs you more than you know ''. '' Ok '' I said. '' I promise to try my hardest '' I told him. The peace-keepers had to drag him out like they did Andy. They escorted me to the train. I put my necklace on.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	4. The train

Chapter 4: The Train

I wave half-heartedly at the gathered crowd at the train station and a million flashes respond, lapping up the attention. I try for a smirk, the expression feeling undeniably foreign on my young face and the cameras train on my smirk, dismissing the somber David who is stood at my right on the steps of the train. We are required to stand here pointlessly, surrounded by Peacekeepers while the paparazzi collect a nice load of snippets of the District 12 tributes.

The train hoots tauntingly at the crowd, the steps quivering with vibrations underneath me. I gasp at the unusually loud noise, my feet stumbling when I try to rid the annoying feeling. I'm used to the soft tweeting of the birds in the forest, and the small whoosh of the wind causing the leaves to crackle and the branches to lightly sway underneath me- not this horrible vibrating metal and horns. David darts out a strong arm out to catch me before I fall headfirst into the cameras and he grabs my arm just in time, letting me lean back into the train doors as far away from the crowd as I can get. In the distance, I watch with sharp eyes as a reporter cackles with her buddies, saying "She will be gone in the bloodbath, I can tell."

I feel my eyes beginning to brim with tears of humiliation, a strange hollow feeling creeping into my eardrums. She's right of course. It's highly uncommon for someone of my age and demeanor to escape the bloodbath. All the same, I hope I can prove her wrong.

Finally, the doors to the train open and I flee the prying eyes into the warm exterior of the train. To my surprise, the floor is carpeted and beautiful canvas arts are framed on the wall. Soft armchairs line the hallway and the train looks weirdly posh and luxurious. I feel strangely out of place here and not knowing what to do, I stand awkwardly next to David in the hall until our escort bustles in from a wooden door on our left.

Effie smiles at us, her teeth glinting in the bright light from the lamps, and begins to explain what will happen next. She tells us that we have one hour to spend in our allocated rooms until we are expected in the Dining Room for dinner. It seems a bit ironic to me, that a single train has more rooms and luxuries than all the houses in a small road.

The room is larger than the train, complete with an en suite and window out of which you can see the greenery and houses flying past. Of course, even though the train has been in motion for several minutes, we still haven't passed the whole of District 12. Our district is said in the Capitol to be the smallest of them all. Most families live in cramped, battered houses. Some small families live together, the expense of keeping the house halved. You can imagine why I prefer life in the forest. Some days I even wish I could sleep with the comfort of the trees.

I venture around my room a little, quickly learning that the drawers and wardrobes are stacked with fancy clothes for my use. In the bathroom, it is strangely white and a strange structure stands in the corner of the room. It is large, and there is a door that slides open and closed at your touch. I ponder over it for a moment before I step in and close the door. In the peculiar cubicle there is a panel on the wall, with writing instructing you on use of the cubicle.

On the panel, each button has a small heading saying what each thing does. The first reads freezing water and so on with cold water, warm water, hot water and bubbles. I know what water means, of course, and cold and warm. But the words bubbles and freezing make no sense to me at all. I look around at first, curious as to what I should do. Couldn't I just try a button?

I reach out a finger and tentatively push freezing water. Suddenly, from every direction water is poured over me, surprisingly chilly and as cold as ice. I squeal with shock, stumbling out of the shower as quickly as I can. I shiver outside, watching the water pour from small holes in the walls. My hair drips down my back, sending shivers up my spine and my ragged clothes are soaked through. I strip myself down, and this time choose a different button which turns out to be a gentle shower of warm water and bubbles from the ceiling.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	5. The recaps

Chapter 5: The Re-capes

It's quiet at dinner; all to be heard are the scraping of knives and forks against the china plates. The room is fairly large and very posh, the plates decorated exquisitely around the rim and the knives and forks painted with cute little patterns. It all seems too dainty to me. How can all The Capitol keep these luxuries to themselves, while so many little children die of starvation every day in the Districts?

Towards the end of the reserved dinner, Andy and Haymitch ask whether David and I would prefer to be mentored separately or together. David looks at me quizzically. I'd much rather be mentored together, but it is David's choice also and he might wish differently.

"Separately," David says. He isn't a man of many words, this David; only speaking when absolutely necessary. I nod to show that I can agree to this decision, as they decide that Andy will mentor me and Haymitch will mentor David. I'm glad I have Andy. He is my brother after all. That's one of the bad things about winning The Games. Sometimes it is not worth it… unless you enjoy murdering innocent children.

"Come on then, Amanda. Let's watch the re-cap of the Reaping's" Effie says quietly, rising from the posh dining table. I follow her silently, like a shadow taking care to use the handrail on this rickety train, in case I fall and hurt myself before I've even entered The Arena.

We both enter a small compartment a small way past my own room, which includes a few comfy armchairs, a burning electric fireplace and a large, flat-screen TV. I stare at the TV. I settle myself into the armchair nearest the fire, efficiently crossing my legs and cuddling a pillow at my chest. The re-caps begin to show.

In District 1 the boy is Jason Carrow and the girl is Mary Henderson both age 18. In District 2 the boy is Mick Forest and the girl is Taylor McKenzie both age 18. In District 3 the boy is Harry Gonzalez is 16 years old. The girl is Clove Celesta is 15 years old. In District 4 the boy is Cato Donavon and the girl is Hope Ortega. Both age 18. In District 5 the boy is Marvel Puckett. He is 18. The girl is Tori Vega is called. She is 14 years old. In District 6 the boy is Clark Solar. He is 17 years old. The girl is Milly Snow. She is 17 years old. In District 7 the boy is Randy Ormsby. He is 15 years old. The girl is Rue hawthorn is 14 years old. In District 8 the boy is Bret Collins is called. He is 15 years old. The girl is May Freeze. She is 15 years old. In district 9 the boy is Will masters. He is 15 years old. This girl is Angelica Frost. She is 15 years old. In district 10 the boy is Jack Kirkus. He is 16 years old. The girl is Lilly King. She is 16 years old. In district 11 the boy is Billy Marten. He is 17 years old. The girl is Esme Meyer. She is only 12 years old. Our reaping passed and the re-caps were over. I recognized Jason Carrow as his brother was in the games last year and he had gotten to the final two.

I knew I had to stay away from Jason Carrow, Mary Henderson, Mick Forest, Taylor McKenzie, Cato Donavon and Hope Ortega as they were this year's Career Tributes. Career Tributes, commonly known simply as Careers, are tributes who train throughout their lives to compete in the Hunger Games and then volunteer to participate. Typically, the Careers come from the wealthier districts, 1, 2, and 4, where being a tribute is seen as a great honor. Career Tributes tend to be the strongest, most agile players in the Hunger Games, having been prepared and trained since birth. Even though training tributes before the Games begin is technically illegal, the Career districts generally get away with this because of their wealth and closer ties to the Capitol. The willingness to kill their opponents before the Games even start, cultivated from years of preparation and the support of their families and fellow district citizens, also gives Careers a tremendous mental and psychological advantage over other tributes.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	6. Train ride

Chapter 6: Train ride

After the Reaping's re-cap, I decide to retire to my compartment for an early night. After all, sleep might be a rare delicacy in the Games and perhaps, if I pile up on it now, it could make a difference when I actually enter the Arena. The only people I see in the short walk to my compartment are some lowly servants who nod at me silently, before continuing their journey. I have heard a whisper in District 12 about the Capitol servants. All are mute; their tongues apparently removed by masked surgeons in small, containing rooms full of white machines and block walls. There was another rumor too, but one that I find hard to believe, that the servants have become so because of a traitorous past, some even originating from the Districts.

I wander slowly down the narrow corridor, passing other compartments that I guess must hold other bedrooms or dining rooms and I breathe in deeply as I smell the sweet scent of roast chicken being cooked in an oven as I pass one compartment nearer to my own. The train mainly consists of red and black colors, but this is matched with a line of transparent windows where, as of now, I can see the lights of another District streaking past the window in the dark night. The other Districts have always held an interest for me, my curiosity about the conditions the rest of Panem always stalking through my mind. Do they have such harsh penalties? Maybe the Capitol likes it this way, so that no communication between the Districts can possibly lead to a rebellion.

I sigh to myself as I push at my compartments handle and enter the undisturbed room. In a way, I find quite strange how the door has been left unlocked all day for anyone to venture in and out at their own will. But then again, I've never had the privacy that some lucky people have, instead sharing a bedroom with my whole family so the fact doesn't really bother me.

I find a nightgown in the wardrobe, and efficiently pull it on, hanging my own clothes on the end of the bed before I climb under the soft covers for the second night. We'll be arriving at the Capitol tomorrow. I can't help but wonder whether it will look the same as on TV, or whether everything will be bigger and brighter and even more eccentric. One thing is for sure, it won't be home.

The first thing that my mind registers is the thought why is my house rocking? And then I hear a loud screech from outside, followed by an assortment of something registering between sobbing and screaming as something shatters. I bolt upright in bed, my eyes blurry as I rub them, and then I recognize the small compartment that I have been allocated on the train to the Capitol, the gentle rocking of the train making my feet feel unsteady on the smooth surface of the floor as I patter over to the door. I peer cautiously around the edge of the door, the sobbing continuing like a wild animal and am met by the site of Effie on her knees in the corridor, surrounded by shards of china littering the floor.

"You- you imbecile!" Effie squeals, getting onto her feet and tottering over to a servant who is watching her actions with a bemused expression on his face. "You made me drop my china vase on the floor!"

The man, who is small with bright ginger hair, shakes his head hurriedly, mutely denying her accusations, but Effie doesn't tolerate his refusal to confess and she speaks in his face angrily, pronouncing her every word as though his mind is too simple to understand her words.

"Clean this mess immediately." she spits in his face, her distaste for such a servant clear in her tone of voice. The man, obviously worried about the consequences of her accusation, bends to the floor quickly and begins to silently scooping the remnants of the vase into his cupped hand. Effie, seeming satisfied, watches the man begin his work, before turning towards where I am stood in my doorway. Not knowing that I had been watching the episode, Effie jumps before placing her hand on her heart and saying, "Oh! Amanda, dear, I came to get you up for breakfast. Be in the dining room for ten minutes time."

I nod silently, secretly shocked by her cruel actions, as I watch her retreat down the corridor with one last distasteful look at the mute servant, who I am pretty sure is named an Avox. I remain in my doorway, watching the man attend to the broken china. He avoids my eyes purposefully, only flickering them once to my face as he stands, all the china removed from the floor, and quickly scampers down the opposite way down the corridor than Effie had. I watch him leave, a frown forming on my face, before I return to my compartment to dress. My thoughts occupied, I dress quietly before making my way down the train to the Dining Room. David and Haymitch are already settled on their own table, deep in conversation about the Games no doubt, while Andy is helping himself to the delicacies set out on the banquet table aligning the room. There is no sign of Effie, so I decide to approach my new mentor.

I sneak up behind him, lightly picking up a plate and quietly slipping in beside him, reaching out to place a flat pastry on my plate. Andy jumps, having not noticed me entering the room and, recovering, he bids me good morning.

"Morning," I mutter back politely before I pursue him to a table. We eat silently, not wanting to breach the subject of the Games, or remember our home. Both subjects are only painful to me. It was hard for the both of us. I was a tribute and my brother was my mentor. I hoped he could help me as best he could.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	7. The capitol

Chapter 7: The capitol

We remain in the dining hall for a good hour or so after our plates empty. Effie makes an appearance shortly after I clear my plate, smacking her lips as she joins our table. Andy and I remain silent as the air is filled with Effie's pointless chatter. I guess I must look rude ignoring Effie's vibrant words, but she speaks so quickly and so loud that her Capitol accent dominates her whole speech, and I am only able to pick out a few words like "hair" and "lovely" and "scrummy".

Excluding Effie's chatter, there is a tense feeling in the air, which grows as we draw nearer to the Capitol, until I end up with a dry feeling in my throat and have to excuse myself from the table to get another drink. Sipping the sweet liquid delicately, I peer out of the window, teetering on the edge of my feet to get a better view of the massive mountains surrounding the train. Some peaks, I notice, are covered with snow and others, a rocky menace just waiting to tip its contents over an unlucky being. As I'm staring outside with interest, the windows turn completely black as though a curtain has suddenly been pulled across the glass.

I give a startled yelp, jumping back at the sudden disappearance and clutching onto my mug as to not let it spill all over the immaculate floor. "Don't worry," Effie assures me from where she reclines in her seat, twirling a finger through her curly, pink hair. "We're just travelling through the mountains that separate the Capitol and the Districts. We'll be arriving in around fifteen minutes."

Understanding, I nod, my eyes flickering to the window despite her assurance. I remember father telling me once about these mountains, now that I come to think about it. Apparently, they were a real disadvantage for the Districts in the war against the Capitol as so many people perished in the mountainsides. I try to drive the thoughts from my head. Thoughts of the rebellion are strictly not allowed, yet alone speaking of it. I can't help but fidget as I return to my space at the table, my nerves kicking in. I haven't yet prepared myself to face the Capitol citizens. All too soon, the train begins to slow, and the darkness is replaced with a blinding white light. I can't help but rise from my chair at the sight, and silently patter over to the glass window, my eyes widening at the sight of the immaculate scenery, and the bright skyscrapers overhead. David joins me as I place my hand onto the window deftly. We both stand there silently, watching the painted faces of the people outside lighting up with joy at the site of a Tribute train arriving at the Capitol, but neither of us make a move to greet those who will watch our lives slowly fade into nothingness.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	8. The remake center

Chapter 8: The re-make center

"Darling!" A tall woman screeches, hurrying towards me and pulling a lock of my black hair to her nose, sniffing cat-like with distaste. "Even smaller than she looked on TV," another woman remarks, her pink eyebrows rising at the site of me, as another female approaches from behind and starts fussing over my vapid clothes. I grimace, looking at my feet nervously as the women fret over my long, tangled hair and my uneven eyebrows and my tiny feet.

I am in the Remake Centre. The three exotic women bustling around me are my stylists, Abel, Darcy and Antiquity. And the tiny, content hairs resting on my body are those that are about to be wrenched from their bed without mercy. I don't resist as the women hand me a floral dressing gown and instruct me to change into the robe. Cautiously, I take the robe and search wide-eyed for the changing room before I realize that they expect me to dress in front of them. I am reluctant to strip down in their presence, but remind myself that these people deal with peoples bodies all the time, and considering my lack of age, there won't be anything too private that I will have to reveal.

Once changed, Abel leads me to a plain white bed where I lay down, as the stylists hover overhead. "Right then, Amanda" Abel smiles at me, an expression that would have looked genuine had it not been for her bright purple hair and pink eyebrows. "What we're going to do now is remove any dispensable or excess hair on your body, and get you nice and shiny for the opening ceremonies." I resist the urge to grimace. I've already forgotten the routine of the Games. Everything comes so quickly in the lead up to the Arena, and then when you're lifted into that death-trap, there's no way to rewind time.

I try to stifle a gasp as Darcy rips the first piece of wax from my leg, wrenching a good layer of black hair from their pores. I grit my teeth together, preparing myself for the next wax strip to be removed. I can see the point in removing the hair from my legs. My body hair is not perfectly camouflaged with my white skin and could not prove handy for keeping my body warm in the Arena. But then again, I guess that the stylists have no care for what happens to me in the Arena. I'm already dead meat in their minds.

By the time I'm free of hairs and nice and shiny, I'm in such a daydream that I don't notice Abel calling me over to a chair at the other side of the room. Stifling a yawn, I sit up wincing as my sore skin rubs against the side of the bed as I slide off.

The only thing left for the stylists to do is to perfect my face and my hair. I can't help but stare with awe as my face is transformed from its usual dull color, to be highlighted with green, gold and bronze stenciling that contrasts with my white skin and grey eyes perfectly. For the first time, I notice the small specks of green glittering in my irises, and I grin, my thin, lips widening in a sweet smile. I love how they have made my innocence into a style. '' Now let's call Mako the head stylist '' Abel said.

Peace-keepers led down a hall and to the room I would be meeting the person who had my life placed in their hands. My stylist. A peace-keeper opened the door and I stepped in-side. The same peace-keeper closed the door. I heard a lock click and I was locked in-side the room. Guess they don't want me to try to run away.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	9. Meeting the stylist

Chapter 9: Meeting the stylist

I was a bare blue room waiting to meet my stylist. I went to the plane white table I been laying on ever sense I entered the re-make center. It was in middle of the room fixed to the wall. I laid on it and it felt cold. I was completely wondering who my stylist was. I had meet my brother's stylist during his victory tour which I had to stay at home for. I hoped he was my stylist. After about fifteen minutes I had started to get tears in my eyes. No I couldn't cry even though I knew that Andy was probably crying his eyes out about this. Suddenly I heard the lock click and my stylist walked in. I did not know who he was.

'' You've grown sense I last saw you '' He said. His didn't have a capitol voice which surprised me. I looked and saw that He has brown eyes, a mustache and beard, short black hair, and six gold earrings, four in the left ear and two in the right. He is wearing a simple black shirt with matching pants. His one strange fashion choice is gold eyeliner, which brings out the gold flecks in his green eyes. I now recognized him. It was Mako my brother's stylist from when he was in the games. I smiled and he hugged me. '' I thought that they would have given you district 11 as a promotion for my brother's win '' I told him. He looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

'' After you were reaped I asked for District 12 '' He told me. '' Why? '' I asked. '' I know how much you mean to your brother and I want to be there for you and him. When he was here during his games he wouldn't stop talking about you and how he was planning to win for you '' Mako said. I smiled again. "Now, the opening ceremonies... Let's see..." Mako said. I hugged again but this time with tears coming from my eyes. He wiped away my tears knowing that I didn't want to cry.

I stand as still as I can while, Abel, Darcy and Antiquity pluck out every millimeter of hair that has grown on my body since lunchtime. They've washed off my extravagant makeup, saying that it wasn't good enough for what was planning, and they were now redoing my hair and makeup. Finally, they step back again. They make me close my eyes and I hear them rush out of the room. I don't open my eyes. I'm busy trying to think about what Mako could possibly be planning for the opening ceremonies. The ceremonies will start in less than an hour. After a moment, I hear my prep team run back into the room with Mako. There is a rustling of fabric and a curious sound of metal banging into something.

They help me into the outfit since it must be extremely fragile, and because my eyes are still closed. Then I hear Mako telling me to open my eyes.

My hair is straight as a pin, the black locks streaked with charcoal black. The layers and layers of eye shadows around my eyes still make my eyes look mysterious, but now Antiquity has created a kind of smoky effect. And the dress... It's the shape of one of those dresses that princesses wore long, long ago, in the 1600's or something. Big skirt, tight bodice. The top of the dress is a curious fabric that changes colors rapidly, like a fire. Red, orange, yellow. I shift slightly, and the colors seem to move faster, swirling around and making me feel dizzy. The skirt continues down, tight to my legs but with just enough room for me to walk comfortably, underneath the real skirt. This skirt explains the metallic sounds that I heard before. It is the shape of those big skirts on those dresses so long ago, but it is made of iron or some other dark metal. The metal is carved into strange designs so that you can see through it to the fiery colors of the tighter skirt.

For a moment, I'm only confused. What is Mako's plan? A metal skirt and fiery colors. And streaks of black through my hair. I glance curiously at Mako, wondering what he has in mind. His eyes register my question. "We're going with something that relates to Andy's costume," he explains. "You know - where there's smoke, there's fire."

I turn my head slightly, frowning. Where there's smoke, there's fire. Well, when David was in the Games, he was the boy who was on fire. That's how he's referred to sometimes. So that must mean that I am smoke. But then, why the fiery colors? Is the smoky-eye look and the black streaks in my hair enough to resemble smoke?

Mako gives me a small smile. "You don't understand," he observes. I shake my head quickly. "There will be smoke," he says. "Under the metal skirt. Some of it will escape around you, but not enough to hide you from sight. You understand now?" I nod, but there is one thing I am wondering. "What about David? Will he be somehow... matching?"

Mako nods. "Kayla's back, too, did Andy tell you?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "She's David's stylist. I'm not sure exactly what she's going to do for him, but it's going to have smoke, too... We'll see soon enough, anyhow." Darcy helps me into a pair of black heels. Then Mako and my prep team lead me down the corridor of the train, which has long since pulled into the station. We will not be staying in the Training Center until after the opening ceremonies end.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	10. The opening ceremonies

Chapter 10: The opening ceremonies

David and the other tributes are all there, in the big, airy room which all the trains from each district have arrived. Everyone's dressed up in a way that represents their district. The District 4 tributes live up to the name of their district with long blue outfits and luminous pearls, which represent pearls in the sea. The District 1 tributes are covered in jewels. For some reason, the two District 7 tributes, costumes represent paper and origami. Their headpieces are sculpted to look like a professionally made origami.

I focus on David, trying to figure out what he's wearing. His chest is bare, which I find somehow amusing because I've never seen him not bundled up in more than three layers of clothing. Even though my brother and I are now living in comfort, helping whoever we can, David's entire family still lives in the Seam. Granted, they are doing a lot better now, what with Andy's gifts to them, but food and money doesn't buy you everything when you're in the Seam. Around David's chest is an iron cage similar to my skirt. I think that it will look less strange once the smoke is swirling about inside the iron cage; right now it just looks silly. His dark hair has no streaks in it, but his pants are the same fabric as the top of my dress.

Abel, Darcy and Antiquity help us up into the District 12 carriage. I try to ignore the other tributes, who are all staring at David and I, obviously wondering what our costumes are supposed to be. I wonder if Andy got stares like this before the opening ceremonies, when he was about to be set on fire.

Mako climbs up into the carriage as the District 1 carriage begins to move out. I hear the crowds shouting. Mako adjusts my hair and smiles at us. "Smile," he says. He takes our hands and puts them together. I lock my fingers around David's, remembering my promise to Haymitch. Then, as the District 8 carriage begins to move forward, Kayla climbs up too. She and Mako begin to press buttons that I didn't know were there. The buttons are all over the inside of the iron cages, undetectable to the eye, but Mako and Kayla seem to know exactly where each one is. As they step back, eying us with appreciation, the District 10 carriage begins to move. It's our turn to go out there soon, in front of all those Capitol people with their strange accents and fashions. The buttons on our outfits begin to let out smoke, slowly, slowly. The smoke swirls inside the iron cages and little tendrils of smoke begin to escape. It doesn't smell like smoke; in fact, it doesn't smell like anything. Mako and Kayla hop out of the carriage and we begin to roll forward.

I'm vaguely aware of the screaming crowds as all of the faces turn away from the District 11 tributes - dressed in garments made of leaves, I think; my vision is slightly clouded from the smoke. The shouting grows louder as they begin to notice us. David's hand tightens around mine. I glance at him; he's grimacing nervously. We kiss as the carriage lines up next to the other districts and the crowd goes wild about the kiss. President Snow begins to speak. He is a middle-aged man. President Snow has short, white-blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He makes announcements regularly on television, so it's easy to recognize him, even in the gathering darkness. The cameras are drinking up our images, trying to get footage of all twelve districts.

Soon enough, the opening ceremonies are over and the carriages begin to roll forward again, through the wide doors and straight into the Training Center, where we will be staying until the Games begin. Mako, Kayla and the prep teams are waiting for us, smiling brightly at their success. Mako and Kayla lead David and I into the elevator. Our prep teams crowd in behind us, leaving no room for any other tributes. Kayla presses the button labeled 12 and the elevator begins to move upwards, quite smoothly. That elevator was small. Cramped, dimly lit, and moving as slowly as a slug. This elevator however was different; it shot smoothly upwards, quickly, and didn't stop once until there was a soft ding and the doors opened to reveal a big entrance hall area with a fancy carpet and potted plants in every corner. Down at the other end of the hall, I could see David, Haymitch and Effie sitting on big white couches. On both sides of the entrance hall were big, solid, dark brown doors leading to what I assumed to be my new quarters, along with Andy's, Mako's, Kayla's, Effie's, and Haymitch's.

Andy stands up and hugs David and I. He congratulates Mako and Kayla on the costumes and makes small talk for a few minutes while Effie orders an Avox servant to get us all some drinks. The Avox boy returns a few minutes later. Andy and Haymitch smile and thank him before he returns to the kitchen. Effie turns on the television so that we can watch the opening ceremonies. I'm stunned by our appearances. I look beautiful, even more beautiful than I did when I looked in the mirror before the ceremonies. David and I seem so majestic, standing in our carriage with tendrils of smoke creeping around us and swirling beneath the iron cages. I notice that the cameras seem to return to David and I a lot especially when we kissed, although not as much as they did when David was on fire last year. District 7 gets quite a bit of camera time. I wonder if that's because the cameramen liked them. I excuse myself and go to bed as soon as the recap of the ceremonies ends. I figure that I might as well get as much sleep as I can before the Games begin in a few days. Training will start tomorrow; I want to be well-rested for that.

I sleep without dreaming.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	11. Training

Chapter 11: Training

Waking as the sun begins to rise. Out in the main area of the District 12 quarters, all is quiet. Nobody else seems to be awake yet. I wander over to the long table filled with food and jump when I notice an Avox servant standing there, silent. I ask if I can eat. The servant doesn't speak - of course not, her tongue is cut out - but just nods. As I'm pouring myself a glass of juice, David slips out of his room and joins me. He grabbed my right and got down on one knee. He pulled out a blue box and opened it to revile a ring with a gold band and princess cut diamond.

''I planned to ask you this after the reaping but now that were in the games well. Amanda I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?'' David asked. '' Yes'' I answered. He placed the ring on my finger and we have breakfast. Effie comes out of her room, curly orange wig set on her head perfectly, just as I'm finishing my breakfast. "Good morning!" she says cheerily. "Ready for training?" I just shrug.

When I return to my room to get ready for training, someone has laid out clothes on the bed for me. I put on the black pants - elastic waistband, easy to move in - and the dark red tank top. The color makes me think of blood. David and Haymitch are waiting for me out by the elevator. David comes out of his room a moment later, wearing black pants similar to mine and a dark red shirt.

"Now," says David as we get into the elevator. He presses the T for the training level. "We want the two of you to stick together'' "For now, avoid the combat stations. Concentrate on the survival stuff - camouflage, medicines, things like that," Haymitch adds. "And keep an eye out for anyone you think will be a useful ally."

The elevator gives another ding and the doors slide open. Most of the other tributes are already there, standing all grouped together in silence. As the doors slide shut again and the elevator takes Andy and Haymitch away with it, they all turn to look at us. I see envy on some faces, jealousy on others. I give a small smile, take David's hand and begin to walk forward into the Training Center. Every single person in the Training Center is staring at us. That way that shows that they're aching to rip your heart out of your chest and hear the cannon that signals your death. I try to clear my head. What would Andy do about it? Probably he would ignore it. Smile politely and keep walking and start to train. He would do exactly what he had told David and me to do today - avoid combat stations, concentrate on the survival things and keep an eye out for allies. Andy and Haymitch had told us not to go to the combat stations for some reason that I do not know, but nevertheless a reason. And, knowing the two of them, it's a reason that I don't need to ask. A good reason. Because Andy never has a bad reason for anything.

We wait while the Game makers explain what we can do in the Training Center. We are forbidden to attempt to engage in physical contact with any other tributes. Fighting before the Games begin is not allowed. There are dummies and professional instructors for us to practice our newfound skills on. The Game makers release us from the clump in the center of the room and leave to stand around their table, stuffing their faces with delicacies while we prepare for our deaths. The time in the Training Center is not broadcasted onto live television; that is considered to give away the tributes' strengths and weaknesses.

There were twenty stations. They were Archery, Boxing, Camouflage, Climbing, Crossbows, Daggers, Edible Insects, Edible Plants, Fire Making, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Knives and Knife Throwing; Knot tying, Shelters, Snares, Spears, Swords, Sais, Tridents, Weightlifting and Wrestling. We decided to do six a day. We did Archery but purposely looked bad at it, Boxing, Camouflage, Climbing, Crossbows and Daggers.

Before I know it, we've wasted away the morning and all the tributes are heading over to the food for lunch. The Careers push two tables together and sit around it. The District Seven tributes have a table to themselves and are laughing hysterically, but if I look at them closely, their eyes are emotionless. A group of other tributes - the ones that have nobody to sit with - are sitting around a couple of tables like the Careers, but they don't look at each other and they just stare at their food. David and I have just sat down and begin to eat our food. We chit-chat until the Game makers usher us back to our training.

We did the same things we did before lunch. Training ended. "So," says Andy when we come back to our floor, exhausted. "Find anyone you'd like as allies?" '' No and we don't want allies'' David and I say at the same time. After dinner we got ever-one in the living-room. '' What's going on? '' Andy asks. '' We got engaged this morning '' I told him. Andy, Haymitch and the others were shocked. '' Well congrats '' Mako and Haymitch said. '' Well don't hurt her or you'll get it '' Andy said. David and I troop off to our rooms. I lie in bed for a long time, staring up at the dark ceiling and trying to slow my breathing and relax enough to fall asleep. It's not working. My mind keeps wandering back to the Training Center, lingering on each tribute and thinking in full-on Hunger Games mode. Who is good at what? Who looks like they can take care of themselves? I think like this for several hours. Over the next two days we did the rest of the stations. Today is our private sessions. Every-one else had already had their sessions so it was my turn.

I walked it to the room and saw that game-makers were not paying attention so I took the bow and arrow and started to shoot targets until I got mad, I took three arrows and fore them all at once at the game makers. One hit the apple on the roosted pig. The second hit pig and last hit beside the heart of a game-maker. '' Thanks for the fucking consideration you bunch of ass-holes'' I said looking right at them. I stormed out and to my floor. I waited to see the scores. Now the scores were told.

District 1: Jason Carrow: 9.

Mary Henderson: 8.

District 2: Mick Forest: 10.

Taylor McKenzie: 8.

District 3 Harry Gonzalez: 5.

Clove Celesta: 6.

District 4: Cato Donavon: 9.

Hope Ortega: 10.

District 5: Marvel Puckett: 3.

Tori Vega: 5.

District 6: Clark Solar: 3.

Milly Snow: 6.

District 7: Randy Ormsby: 5.

Rue Hawthorn: 8.

District 8: Bret Collins: 5.

May Freeze: 6.

District 9: Will Masters: 3.

Angelica Frost: 3.

District 10: Jack Kirkus: 5.

Lilly King: 5.

District 11: Billy Marten: 10.

Esme Meyer: 7.

District 12: David Sanders: 11.

Amanda Harrow: 12.

I gasped. A 12! I was dead for Shure. My brother had gotten a 10. Interviews were tomorrow.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	12. The interviews

Chapter 12: The interviews

I'm staring at the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. For a moment I'm frightened that it will fall down around my ankles because it's only held up by two tiny silver ribbons, but it fits perfectly. The fabric is silvery-grey and has a sort of mesh over it that scratches my arms a little when they rub against it. The mesh has sparkly silver thread woven into it and makes the entire dress sparkle in the light. The skirt is all the way to the floor, just like my smoke dress. It doesn't go out as far as the cage did. The mesh covers it, too. I'm busy standing there admiring it. My black hair has been fashioned into soft curls that fall over my shoulders and end just around the bottom of my ribcage. My eyes look big and there are silver and grey eye shadows everywhere within two inches of my eyes. I had my necklace and engagement ring on.

"Well?" asks Mako hopefully. I turn to him and throw my arms around him. "Thank you," I say. "It's so beautiful. I love it!" Mako smiles as I pull away and then Andy is knocking on the door and coming in before we can even tell him to. He smiles and his eyes get all teary and I feel like a princess. My heart is bouncing around in my chest and I have this giddy excitement running through my veins. I try to calm myself down.

Moments later I'm in the elevator with everyone and everyone's talking and it's all hectic for a few minutes. We're all squished into the elevator like sardines in a can, and Mako's loudly ordering everyone not to step on the hem of my dress because the mesh will fall down and the rest of the dress with it. David has gained a bubble of clear space in the elevator too, with Kayla guarding him in a corner so that nobody ruins his outfit, which I can't see because Andy and Haymitch and Mako and Effie and both prep teams are all in the way.

I'm noticing all the small things as we go past all those floors and rush down the hall and out the doors and into the limo. Like how the elevator gives a shrill beep at every floor that we pass, this is a lot, because we're on the thirteenth floor if you count all twelve districts plus the main floor, which, apparently, the elevator doesn't. It's just 'M' - no numbers involved. Like how the screen in the elevator that says what floor we're currently passing has a burnt-out bulb right in the middle, so every number has a hole in it. Like how while Mako's yelling not to step on my dress he accidentally does and then swears loudly. Like how Andy's face turns quickly from an excited expression to a mask of disapproval as he scowls at Mako after he swears. Like how there's no thin spots in the carpet in the hallway on the main floor, just thick, emerald-green carpet that I'm sure would be soft on my feet if I weren't wearing the silver heels that Mako put me in and Effie taught me how to walk in. No surprise there.

Then we're in the limo and the windows are tinted, and David and I are looking excitedly out the window and trying to see the Capitol properly. The leather seats are dark like the rest of the limo, and there's a glass wall in between the passengers and the driver. I've never been in a limo before. Come to think of it, I've never even seen a limo before, unless you count the footage of the President going to the Opening Ceremony every year. And I don't count that. Just like the elevator doesn't count the main floor as a number.

And after that I'm back to noticing the big things. The small things are of little importance as we're led into the building where half of the population of the Capitol sits waiting for us, with Caesar Flickerman on his stage at the front. All of the other tributes are running around, their prep teams adding last-minute touches to their make-up and hair, their stylists adjusting extravagant outfits. The District 4 girl is in some kind of frenzy, her dark brown hair flying everywhere and her prep team and stylist and mentor all trying to calm her down. I try not to stare at her. David and I kiss.

David is rushed away to fix some broken part of his outfit and Mako leads me to a mirror, where Abel, Darcy and Antiquity fix my make-up and hair, even though nothing can possibly have happened to it during the smooth car ride from the Training Center to the interview station. I used to think that the tributes didn't leave the Training Center at all until they left for the arena, but now I see that I was wrong. I can only assume that we'll be rushed back to the Training Center the moment the interviews finish and we won't see daylight again for God knows how long. We all file onto the stage. David is right in front of me; I can see his outfit from behind but can't make out what it is yet. We hold hands and the careers look back to see that.

Caesar Flickerman appears. His color this year is a yellow-orange, which makes him look like he's been eating too many carrots. He gives a speech about the Games and then calls up the first tribute, Mary Henderson, District 1 tribute. The eighteen-year-old girl is playing sexy, which I find amusing and the audience seems to enjoy. Next is Jason Henderson, who is only eighteen. He has dark skin, hair and eyes, and he's going for the fierce outlook. It seems to work; there are a few members of the audience that I can see who look scared out of their wits. ''The little sister of last year's victor was reaped. Do you plan to get revenge for your brother's death?'' He asked. ''Yes. I have been planning to kill her. Slow and painfully'' He told Caesar.

David tightens his hand around mine sensing my fear. Caesar sends Jason back to his seat and calls up Taylor. Her long, bright red hair is tied up in a long braid and her grey eyes are bright as she answers all the questions that Caesar asks. She's wearing a very medieval-looking dress, dark purple velvet with gold accents, a tight bodice and long, flowing skirt. The hem sweeps the floor as she walks back to her seat, passing Clove Celesta, who is three years younger than her, several heads smaller, and accidentally-on-purpose bumps into her on her way to the interview stage. I wonder if it just looked like it was accidentally-on-purpose or if it actually was. My mind wanders throughout Clove's interview as I wonder if Clove's family will be angry with Taylor's family back in District 2. When I bring myself back to attention, I realize that I have missed Clove's interview and Harry Gonzalez is already up there, Clove in the act of sitting down in her seat.

I'm thinking furiously at myself, Act mature, act mature, act mature, repeating this mantra in my head, throughout the next couple of interviews. Next thing I know, the District 7 girl, Rue Hawthorn, is up there, sitting with Caesar. She looks very mysterious, her long black hair and striking features standing out against the jeweled dress she wears. The jewels throw red and orange rainbows onto the floor and she's sitting there laughing her head off and then she starts to twirl. I try and take a deep breath as Randy Ormsby, the other District 7 tribute, smiles at her and sit down next to Caesar. Rue takes her seat back with the other tributes and Randy's interview begins. Soon enough Randy's back in his seat and May Freeze is shuffling up with her five-foot frame and sitting down.

Angelica Frost, from District 9, is wearing a full-blown angel costume, complete with feathered wings and a halo. Her white dress hangs to the floor and looks kind of like a tablecloth with holes cut out for her head and arms. Then Lilly King, District 10, has an equally strange costume, a flowerpot with a flower around her head and actual dirt. It takes her half of her interview time just to sit down. The boys from both districts are just wearing a bit of eyeliner so that their eyes don't drown in the lights and a t-shirt and pants. You can tell that the stylists all got together to work on the girl's outfit and paid no attention to the poor boys.

Suddenly I hear Caesar calling out, "And now we get to meet Amanda Harrow!" and the audience starts to go wild. They play a quick clip on the big screen of Andy's interview, even though it will eat up some of my time. _"Let's go back then,"_ the Caesar Flickerman on the screen is saying. _"To the moment they called your name at the reaping. And you're little sister ran up to you. Can you tell us about her?" _The screen shows a close-up of David's face, his eyes wide and his suit_. "Her name's Amanda. She's just 14. And I swear I will win for her." _The screen goes back to the present and I glance up at the screen as I sit down to see my own face taking it up.

'' So I want to go back to last year. What did feel when your brother was reaped?'' Caesar asked. '' Oh god, I felt like my soul had been crushed and was close to crying'' I told him honestly. '' how did you feel when he came home? '' He asked. ''I ran up to him crying '' I told him. '' How did you feel when you were reaped? '' He asked. '' Shocked'' I said. '' And you're brother?'' He asked. '' horror'' I told him. I looked at Mako and he spun his finger signing me to twirl. I got up and twirled making smoke come out the dress. I sat down. ''Wow we weren't expecting that '' Caesar complimented. '' Thank you '' I told him. '' I noticed you have ring on your finger. What's that about? '' He asked. '' David should tell tell you that as I don't want to tell '' I said. '' So what's the most impressive thing for you? '' Caesar asked. '' The lamb stew '' I told him. '' How did you get the score you did? '' He wanted to know. '' Sorry but that's my secret '' I told him. '' What's the necklace about? '' He asked. '' It's half of a YIN/YANG necklace. Andy has yin and I have yang. For us it means that we will always be together even when I'm in the arena '' I answered. '' Amanda Harrow Princess of smoke!'' Caesar exclaimed. My interview ended and David was on. We kissed as he went to the stage.

Caesar asked him about what most impressed him. He said the hot tea is what impressed him. I don't hear the rest of his interview. '' "What about a girlfriend back home?'' He asked. ''Well I have a fiancée '' He told him. I heard the crowd gasp. ''So win and go home to her '' Caesar said. "I don't think it's going to work out. Winning … won't help in my case." He says, and I know he has the audience's attention now. "Why ever not?" Caesar asks him. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Because … because … she came here with me." He finally says, lowering his eyes to the ground. Caesar asks a few more things and his interview ends. Tomorrow we were going into the arena.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	13. Prepping for the arena

Chapter 13: Prepping for the arena

"Amanda" the familiar squeal of Effie is muffled behind the door. Averting my gaze to the door, it swings open and she hurries in, almost tripping in her stiletto heels. It's evident that she's excited. What a crude thought it is to think that she is excited about my death. I rub my eyes sleepily, pretending that her presence has woken me. She regains her balance and her gleaming gold teeth grin at me from the edge of my bed. She hobbles her way towards me and pinches my cheeks with her fingers and thumbs, wobbling them and smiling sweetly.

"Are you ready for a big day?" she seems to have reacquired the baby voice she used in the Reaping. I force a smile onto my face. Her nails are pinching into my cheeks uncomfortably, yet she still doesn't let go. After she seems satisfied that she has wobbled my cheeks enough, she releases me and I leap out of bed before she can harm me further.

"What happens now?" A tremble makes my voice waver as I think of the 'big' day ahead. Effie doesn't seem to notice the wobble in my speech, already making my bed neatly. She has dressed even more extravagantly than usual. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but with her pointy blue wizard's hat and feathery dress, she has excelled in surprising me.

"It's going to be brilliant!" she answers, clapping her hands together excitedly and giggling. "You can dress in something simple. You'll be dressed in this years' gear later, before you go into the Arena, of course. It'll be really exciting. Mako will be there to help you get changed. Last year he even gave your brother a hint about what the material might reveal about the conditions up there! Ooh! That reminds me, Amanda! I should have asked you ages ago! Do you have a District token to take into the Arena?" " the familiar squeal of Effie is muffled behind the door. Averting my gaze to the door, it swings open and she hurries in, almost tripping in her stiletto heels. It's evident that she's excited. What a crude thought it is to think that she is excited about my death.

I've been listening so intently, attempting to interpret her Capitol accent that I stare at her blankly for a couple of seconds before the question sinks in. "Yeah," I reply shortly. I grabbed my neck-lase and engagement ring .I put them both on. "Anyway, before we get down to all the exciting stuff, we'll be having breakfast in ten minutes. I've heard they've got pancakes!" She sings the last word, clapping her hands together again. She has made her way to the door by now.

I smile at her, trying not to show that my smiles are so forced. I smile at her, trying not to show that my smiles are so forced. "Okay," I say, picking up my clothes from yesterday that are hung on the windowsill. She sends me one last adoring smile before exiting the room, stumbling once again in her high heels. I stare after her, slightly miffed by her lack of respect of the emotional war I might be battling right now. All the same, I follow her instructions, dressing myself and joining everyone for breakfast.

The subdued silence at breakfast is broken only by Effie's excited chatter. The mentors seem to be avoiding any eye contact with me at all, whereas the stylists and prep teams are absent. David has a grim expression on his face, frowning at the food on his fork and looking ready to stab David if she so much as tries to ask him a question. Me? I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, like if anything goes down there, it'll come straight back up. It takes all of my effort to swallow the mouthfuls of pancake and my throat feels so dry and lumpy. I seem to be developing a nervous twitch underneath my eye as I force the food down and follow it up with large gulps of water. The only reason I am attempting to eat is because I know that it may be hours before I eat anything else.

Once all of our plates are clean, we are quickly whisked off to the elevator and accompanied to the roof by Penny and our mentors. It is earlier than I had realized a sunset showing in the distance over the mountains. Behind those mountains is District 12. There are only several words exchanged between Minnie and myself, but Penny envelops me in a massive hug before kissing me goodbye on both cheek and waving jollily as I'm led by the Capitol guards to a waiting hovercraft. Upon entering the hovercraft, a woman in a white lab coat approaches me to where I am frozen in place on the ladder.

"This is your tracker, Amanda. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," the woman explains, a large needle hovering above my wrist. She needn't have said the words. My arm is trembling so violently that she has to have two other people in lab coats hold it still while she injects the tracker into me. I'm not much better for the whole flight, shaking violently, and I'm even worse when I reach the catacombs beneath the Arena. One thought sends tremors throughout my body. Above me could be my coffin.

I lead by Peace-keepers down to the end of a long hall that contained the launch rooms for the tributes. A Launch Room is the chamber in which the 24 tributes make their final preparations for the Games, and are launched into the arena, hence the name. Each tribute is assigned their own individual Launch Room. The Launch Rooms are in the catacombs under the arena and are accessed by traversing many underground passages after descending a ladder from the hovercraft that takes you to the arena. These passages are presumably labyrinthine in nature in order to prevent tributes from meeting each other under the arena.

Tributes are Launched from a tribute tube, a glass cylinder that contains the Launch Plate, a metal disk the ascends from the launch room into the arena. All tributes are launched at the same time, in a circle equidistant from the Cornucopia, which lies in the center of the circle, usually inspiring a blood bath for the items stored within.

A Peace-keeper opens the door and I stepped In. Mako is there to meet me. Little is known about the contents of the Launch Rooms, only that they contain showers, sofas etc. and that while there you have access to food and drink. Tributes are accompanied up to the Launch by their stylists, who prepare them in the clothes provided by the Game makers to suit the arena, or not to, in order to make the games more interesting.

The uniforms are what the tributes wear during their time in the arena. They are brand new and are the same for every tribute. The stylists have no say in the tributes' uniforms. Tributes may take with them into the arena a single token as a memento of their district as long as it does not grant them an unfair advantage.

For the 70th Hunger Games, the uniform is tawny trousers, a light green shirt, sturdy brown belt, and thin hooded black jacket through each district has varying colored jackets that falls down to the thighs. The outfit includes boots, which are worn over skin-tight socks. The boots are made of soft leather with a narrow, flexible rubber sole.

"The material in the jacket is designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights" Mako says putting the jacket. My hair is in two French braids like at the reaping. I was not smiling. Mako puts his hand on my neck witch caused my braids to stick to my neck. He put his head on mine and we could not say anything.

_''_ _One minute '' a computer voice said._

'' I can't do this '' I told him. I was griping his hand not wanting to let go. '' Yes you can'' Mako told me. I looked at me and said '' you made a promise to try your hardest and you will''. ''Tell Andy I love him ok?'' I asked. ''Yeah'' He said.

_'' Thirty seconds''_ _a computer voice said._

I cried knowing that I might never see him again.

_''Ten seconds'' a computer voice said. _

Tribute tubes are how tributes are transported into an arena. The tubes are launched from the Launch Room where a tribute will be dressed in the designed clothes and put in the tube.

"You have to enter the tube now," Mako whispers from behind me, nudging me forward gently with his hand in the center of my back.I take a step forward, then another, and another two. Then I'm in the tube, and I try not to panic as the transparent door slides closed behind me. That's when my ascent into The Hunger Games begins.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


	14. Countdown

Chapter 14: Count-down

Getting my first look at the arena saw that was a forest, streams, meadows, pools, a wheat field, caves, and a lake. I saw that David was right next to me. I looked at the Cornucopia a giant, golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail. We were all in a circular formation, equidistant to the Cornucopia. Its mouth is at least 20 feet high. Looking I saw it was filled with supplies like weapons witch were Crossbows, Daggers , Knives, Spears, Swords, Sais, and Tridents. I saw two sliver Bow and Arrows with their Quivers each holding 24 arrows. One was collapsible. There were backpacks each in a different color. The only rule is the you must remain on your launch plate for 60 seconds as a wrong step will trigger land mines which will inevitably cause instant death.

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight. _

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two. _

_One._

A gong sounds out.

A/N i want reviews. give me fead-back


End file.
